


Equivalent Exchange

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, FMA quote, Fluff, M/M, but no crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Zoning out during Tobirama's lecture on equivalent exchange has unexpected results for Madara
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lea17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/gifts).



> who submitted the prompt "Equivalent exchange! I'm gonna gave you half of my life so give me half of yours!" over on my tumblr.

Madara can’t help but roll his eyes, an amused grin tugging at his lips but carefully hidden behind his high collar. Tobirama had been going on and on about something science related for the better part of an hour now and while Madara loved his boyfriend, he’d tuned out after 20 minutes give or take. Not that Tobirama had any idea as Madara had yet to take his eyes off the Senju. While the subject had failed to hold his interest, Tobirama’s passion for it had him enthralled. Uchiha did love passionate partners after all.

Partners, Madara thinks again, mentally testing out the word as he feels color rise to his cheeks. It had a nice ring to it, and if Madara didn’t think Tobirama would turn him down before he could finish the question, he would have proposed to the stubborn Senju a while ago.

“Madara?” Hearing his name, especially in such a different tone, jolts Madara back to the present and he blinks a few times as he refocuses his attention on Tobirama.

“Yes love?”

“You’re blushing,” Tobirama states, because he’s never been one to ask questions about their relationship, only make observations.

“Ah,” the Uchiha mutters with a shrug, “sorry my mind wandered for a moment. What were you saying?”

“I was talking about equivalent exchange,” Tobirama huffs, his eyes hardening at the idea that Madara had been ignoring him, “not that I would expect an uncultured swine like you to understand.”

“The principle that to gain something, something of equal value must be lost,” Madara states, smirking when Tobirama’s eyes widen in surprise, “I’m familiar with the concept, though not by that name exactly.”

“What else could it be called?”

“The Uchiha don’t have a specific name for it,” Madara admits knitting his fingers together so he can rest his chin on them as he leans forward slightly, “just the belief that we came from ashes, borrow the great flame’s power throughout our lives and in turn one day the great flame returns us to ashes. Our clan has always been linked to phoenixes for this reason.”

“Intriguing,” Tobirama mutters, the glint in his eyes sending a zing of arousal down Madara’s spine. “Well that cuts down on what I need to explain.”

“What does equivalent exchange have to do with anything?” Madara asks, confusion clear in his tone as he tries to figure out the leap the stupid genius had taken this time.

“As I’ve been saying, if you’d been paying attention,” Tobirama chides and Madara just rolls his eyes again, “is that the research I found on people from a far off country explained how alchemists used to believe in that principle; I believe these alchemists were early users of chakra. Their belief interested me, admittedly I hadn’t realized you Uchiha had such a similar belief and now I really want to dig into your archives and see if there is a connection-”

“You’re rambling again.”

“Oh,” and this time it’s Tobirama’s turn to flush. “Sorry…what I’ve been trying to say, about equivalent exchange, is I’ll give you half of my life, so you give me half of yours.”

Madara nearly falls off his cushion in shock. He must have heard that wrong, because there was no way Tobirama “I hate romance” Senju had just proposed to him. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Madara begins cautiously, “but it sounds like you just proposed to me.”

“That is correct,” Tobirama mutters, hurt flickering across his face for a second before he hides everything behind a blank mask. “I understand that I’m not the ideal husband, but we’ve known each other for awhile and I thought we were compatible. I’m sorry if I was wrong, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, just surprised,” Madara says, a large grin slowly stretching across his face, “I’d love to give you half my life you dork, only you would pop the question so suddenly and formally.”

“Sorry?” Tobirama is clearly torn between joy and confusion and the disgruntled look on his face has Madara laughing before he tugs the younger man across the table for a kiss.

“I love you the way you are Tobirama,” he mutters against the other’s lips, “and anyone that doesn’t think you’re the perfect match for me will find themselves on the wrong end of my gunbai.”

“How violently romantic,” Tobirama chuckles, tugging Madara back in for another kiss.


End file.
